Oops I Did It Again
by LucySpiller
Summary: Finchel AU: based on Finn Hudson's first time in a strip club, he finds himself enchanted by one particular dancer who has eyes from him as well
1. Chapter 1

**Finn's POV**

I walked into the room and instance felt the explosion inside my chest. The oxygen was completely taken away and replaced by white smoke and noise that was polluted from music system currently being run by some tall men. My eyes voluntary glare around the room, I see people sat at booths, all enjoying whichever girl they have been given to entertain them for the selected time they paid for. I didn't come here by choice; I was forced by my boss after a week full of tedious meetings about budgets and what not and found myself being drawn into the highest rated strip club in NYC. I didn't dare stare too deeply at anyone in particular, I didn't want to appear like these guys I'm surrounded by. I planned to go for about an hour then complain I have an headache because of the all of the paperwork and stuffy rooms we'd been confined in and then I would make a break for it and order a pizza on the way back and go back to what I considered a normal night in.

I tailed at the back of line as my fellow colleagues walked ahead of me, they were being waited on by some female in practically no clothing, enough to give her dignity. She seated us in the best seat in the house I heard Mark whisper to me as she we all sat down. I made it a mission to sit at the end of the table so I could quickly exit and not get stuck in by the other guys. Derek, my boss handed us all beers, I couldn't help but down the drink quickly. This wasn't something I'd normally do but I needed the extra confidence boost to allow me to sit and watch what was I was about too. Don't get me wrong woman are beautiful and sexy but when they're only performing to me and their with me alone. Here it feels different. It likes taking the entire "hotness" out of the equation and filling it with horny middle-aged men who are stuck in unhappy marriages and young girls who needed money who are desperate enough to dance sexually in front of men old enough to be their dads.

I talk casually about things other than work with my colleagues and try to avoid eye contact with the girls who came practically bouncing onto our laps handing us shots of god knows what. My boss had already said tonight was on him and I witnessed my friends take full advantage of that, including the girls who seemed to play along with their teases and try cling onto us like we're their poles dotted around the room.

That's when the lights began to dim, I noticed because it took me a few seconds to adjust to sudden darkness around me. I looked up to where there was a small stage, we had been of course sat right directly opposite it and were close enough to see in full detail. I now understood why this was the best seats in the club. I heard the footstep of heels tapping against the hard flooring above me, the clicking sent the hairs on my arms to electrify and contract against my skin.

I could make out only her silhouette in all the smoke that was beginning to rise up further into the air. As the music began to play I heard her voice for the first time.

_I think I did it again_

The beauty of her voice captivated me. She had such an unusual tone. It made me want more.

_I made you believe, we're more than just friends. _

Her arm was raised into the air; as she slowly allowed it straighten before she dragged it down the side of her face. The delicacy in her fingers showed her wisdom and beauty towards her profession. This wasn't like normal performances. They were tacky, this wasn't.

_Oh baby, it might seem like a crush, but it doesn't meant, that I'm not serious._

As soon as the music began to get fully into speed she turned her body around and began to slowly come closer to the edge of the stage, her legs were escaping away from the rest of her she strutted carefully down the stage and bent down slowly as she blasted the last few high notes before the lights went up.

_Cause to lose, all my senses, that is just so typically me, oh baby, baby._

She played the last note and her mouth gently closed as the chair was dragged on behind her. She carefully sat down, her legs began to widen and I felt my chest tighten. That was the first time I got a glance at her entire body closely. She was like a vision in a rated magazine. Her skin looked so pure and she rubbed her leg I couldn't help but watch her hands intensively as they moved across her body.

_You see, the problem is this. _

She pushed her legs apart, the friction in my jeans only worsened as she furiously bent forward til her hands were practically touching her feet, she slowly curled her back up and continued. She knew how to capture an audience as everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting to see what else she'd do.

_I'm dreamin away, wishing that heroes, they truly exist._

She pushed her chest forward and purred the last note and that's when I first saw her face. She was beautiful. She was nothing like the other girls in this club. She was different. She was real. She flicked her hair away from her face and gritted her teeth deliciously.

"Oi mate, keep your mouth closed" Paul announced loudly so the whole table heard and looked objectively at Finn. He shrugged and downed more of his drink.

_I cry watching the days, can't you see I'm a fool, in so many ways. _

She stood up and kicked the chair away; I didn't even take my eyes off to see where the chair went I was too busy observing her power. She was strong and more importantly she was wild. She was daring and didn't care. What was sexier in a woman than independence?

_Oops I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game, oh baby, baby. Oops you think I'm in love, that I'm sent from above, I'm not that innocent. _

A man came up behind her, and held her tightly, his grip on her skin caused me to move further off my chair. How dare he hold her so careless? She struggled against him, he pulled her away and her heels dragged along the floor. She quickly stood up and he began to move his hands around her body til she flaunted her body enough to get him to move out of her spotlight. She came to the front of the stage and crawled on her knees as she sang the final high notes. I looked around where we were sat and every single man was now glaring at her. Their eyes like a child's in a candy store. She held onto the microphone stand and wrapped her leg around the pole and gently dropped to the floor before standing up and moving away.

_Oops I, did it again to your heart._

That's when I saw her strut down the smalls step by the side of the stage; the microphone was in her hand firmly as she walked around the tables. She flashed a smile every now and then, occasionally winking to get them more excited. She paused at our table.

_Got lost, in this game, oh baby, oops you_

She approached where I sat on the end of the booth, and stared directly into my eyes. Her brown eyes set mine on fire and I carried on staring deeply into them and realized they never ended

_Think that I'm sent from above, I'm not that innocent._

She perched on my lap, and stroked her free hand down my cheek and my arm. I couldn't even tell you if I breathed for the 30 seconds she remained on my lap. I felt my jeans completely gripping to the chair and my back straightened as she removed her body from mine and walked back to the stage and posed to show she was finished. I clapped so hard I felt my hands begin to burn. She flashed a smile my way and left the stage quickly as some man with a clipboard was shouting at her to hurry up and get off as they were running behind on schedule.

"Oi Finn" Paul slapped his cheek bringing him out of his daydream and his focus on the rest of the guys, who were now standing up and preparing to leave the club. "We're gonna go to the other club down the street, you coming?" they waited for him to respond, but he only carried on looking at the empty stage and remembering that she had only just been on there. The touch of her skin remained on his cheek.

"I umm" he was stunned for the first time. She had truly stole him.

"Come on prince charming we come here every Friday after work, you can see her your princess next week" they laughed and guided him out of the club.

Finn thought to himself. "7 days"…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your response to the first chapter! I'm so excited to write and develop this story! Thanks for being patient with me! Enjoy!**

Finn had spent so much of his week barely away from his daydreams. She was constantly on his mind. He had never been fascinated over a girl like this before, except from that one time in junior high when the cheerleader took a special interest in him. Of course that ended badly and meant he had to keep away from the entire cheerleading squat for a few weeks before it was forgotten and the next dilemma took importance. But this was totally different. She was everything he wouldn't go for. It was literally the opposites were attracting and in full force. Someone who he knew his family would completely disagree on her choice of career and most likely argue about her lifestyle and then her influence on her only son.

Puck was his closest friend at work and was the only guy he could often tell any of his feelings too, he understood as a man you must be very wary about sharing that sort of stuff out loud, but Puck took it in all in and often gave him good advice. Of course it was a two-way deal and often Puck went to Finn for girl advice. "You need to get over that girl" he laughed and continued to type at his computer. They both had managed to get a basic office job after they finished school. It was that or the tire shop down the road, but this came with extra holiday and longer lunch breaks.

"I don't even know what you mean" he denied the comment. How was he being so obvious? It was like Puck was psychic. Maybe it was that actually now he thought about it.

Puck moved his desk chair across to where Finn's desk was and stopped when he noticed the donut untouched and picked it up without second-guessing. "You are so hung up on that girl, and I get you, she was a babe, but dude, it's been like 7 days" he carried on biting into the treat. "Did you even find out her name?" he asked as he moved back to his desk. He could see Paul, their boss eyeing them up from his own across the room.

He sighed. "No, no I didn't". He felt such an idiot. He didn't even know the name of the girl he couldn't get out of his mind. It was like he was trying to work it out by putting names to the image of her face in his memory and seeing if it fitted. But every name he could imagine and it made him go back to square one.

"Boys, I've been watching you chat for the last hour constantly, unless you both start working and filling out those forms I will be forced to consider other options, do we have an agreement?" Paul was fun, but when he was strict he was terrifying. It worked and the boys soon shutted up and began to type furiously into their spreadsheets as they filled out the information.

They continued to work straight through until they were dismissed as soon as the clock struck 5 o'clock. It was like a scene from a cheesy musical as everyone got up and left whatever where it was and ran towards the exit sign. No one ever stayed late and they were never expected too. Finn and Puck carried their phones in their hands as they walked out; they kept them turned off during work hours realizing they might as well keep to at least one rule during their work hours.

"You both coming again tonight? I heard that, that umm girl right? The one with brown hair you seemed to drool over is performing again tonight" Paul manly tapped Finn's chest and left him stood still in the middle of the pavement.

"Earth to Finn" Puck waved his hand in front of his friends face, as he still looked memorized.

"She's gonna be there. What time are we meeting again?" Finn asked. Suddenly something other than frown was on his face. He had spent all week in a funk and now he was finally showing signs of happiness. He knew tonight he could speak to her again.

"7pm outside okay?" Puck told him and left him to get onto his motorcycle as he drove home. Finn walked fastly as he lived only half an hour away and enjoyed the stroll after being cramped in an office building for the majority of the day. He got back and cleaned himself up. Putting on enough aftershave and groomed his hair so he looked presentable. He then choose a basic t-shirt and jeans and throwed his wallet and phone into his jean pockets before picking up his keys and walking back towards the town where the club was.

The group of lads all gathered around the entrance, Puck was the last to turn up as he decided to walk instead of riding his motorcycle, as he knew he'd end up drinking and that never ended well when he rode and drank. "Alright I'm sorry" he threw his hands up in the air.

They walked in, instantly regaining the table they had the previous week. Finn assumed this would be a regular thing now and this table was always reserved for the hard working office men that came in at 7pm every Friday night. They all ordered drinks from a different girl they didn't recognize and began to drink and relax for the first time that week.

As girls came on stage and left soon after Finn's eyes were darting continuously around the room for her. He knew she'd be here. She had to be. It was all that kept him going this week. The thought of being able to see her again was something, which now motivated him.

"Finn, dude, isn't that your girl?" Puck pointed his finger in the direction of the bar. Sure it was his girl. She was stood wearing a cute dress and mega high heels, her long brown locks had gently curls in and she had applied only light make up. She stood out incredibly due to everyone else being the complete opposite in appearances. But Finn loved that side of her. He loved looking at her and seeing how she looked naturally and comfortably.

"She isn't my girl yet" Finn muted quietly, hoping no one else heard. He wished she was his girl but not all good things happened. He slowly got up from the table after giving a glare to the rest of his colleagues as they all clapped and made football chants as he left and headed towards the direction of the beautiful brunette.

He stepped up and sat down on the bar seat as he looked towards the girl, whose name he was still clueless on and waited to be served. "Hold on a minute please" she smiled at him as she served a rowdy customer at the end who he knew the sooner she served him the sooner he'd leave her. Waiting also meant he'd get to speak to her longer alone before someone else wanted a drink.

He was looking down at his smartphone when he felt a shadow in front of him, he looked up flashing one of his cheeky smiles and instantly seeing her cheeks slightly blush. "Just a normal beer please" he asked and watched as she nodded and grabbed a glass filling it up with the appropriate liquid before placing it on the counter in front of her and asking for the money for the drink. "Here's your £2 change" she handed him the money but he immedently put his hand out and stopped her pushing it anywhere closer to him. The electricity he could feel when they're hands touched was enough for the girls cheek's to once again go bright red. "I umm sorry" she quickly looked down. "It's okay, keep it. Put it in your tip jar or whatever" he grinned. "My name is Finn by the way" he quickly allowed the words to spill out of his mouth before he chickened out of asking her name.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry" She giggled and walked off to other end of the bar to attend the drunken men again. Finn couldn't help but down the drink, not only because he needed a confidence boast but also he wanted her to come back again so he could talk to her and use her name when he spoke to her.

He searched the bar for her, as his eyes eventually found her she was getting frustrated by the men who carried on requesting her services despite being drunk and not even knowing the difference between a bar and a wild squirrel that they apparently ate earlier that day. He couldn't help but listen in as they teased her and said sexual desires to her in a whisper as they closed in closer to the bar. She was turning her head away as they chanted what they wanted to do with her. Finn stood up and walked over, he could do this.

"What do you want, want a go huh?" The older man joked as she slurred his words and could barely put a sentence together. He launched himself closer to Rachel who only backed further against the wall and tried to escape from his grip.

"Leave me alone you creep" she bite back. The girl had balls. She pushed him forcedly away from her body as she put her hands out to try avoiding his contact again.

Finn stood abruptly in front of her. He could see her head peaking around his left side, as she was confused as to what he was doing. "I think it's time you listened and left" He shouted out loudly, his voice was determined and strong. Rachel couldn't help but listen to intensively at one point she thought she was falling against his back. She felt protected for the first time since she worked here.

"Or you'll what?" he raised his eyebrow.

"How about you leave you find out why I was the quarterback in school" Finn struck back and moved his body, edging closer to the man who backed down and left the pub. With the slamming of the door he turned around to a shaken up Rachel. He opened his arms and felt her gently fall into his chest. Tonight had gone better than he expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews and positivity towards this story! From now on it's going to get rocky so be prepared!**

/

Rachel felt such an idiot that she had gone straight into the strangers arms. She was scared and it was an involuntary action. She however felt so safe in his arms. It was like a strange homely feeling. His warmth comforted her. Yet her brain told her to get away from him and that's what she did. She straightened her skirt nervously before looking up to him. "Umm thank you for that. You really didn't have to." She kept her eyes focused at the ground as she moved away taking the glasses with her to give to Henry to wash up later.

Finn was shocked himself as her small embrace melted into his. It fitted so well. Their molds were perfect. "Rachel, do you mind if I call you that?" she shook her head allowing him to address her by her first name.

"Rachel, those guys were idiots, we both know the second they walked in they were going to cause trouble I just did what any decent guy would do" he acted like he did it all the time, which was obviously not true. The only reason he had seen what had been happening was because he was watching her walk across the bar and waiting for her to come back so they could finish talking.

"Well thank you, you must let me buy you a drink" Rachel offered and instantly grabbed a glass ready to get whatever he requested.

He reached out his hand to stop her, and when their hands touched it was clique but sparks reacted as their skin collided with one another. "Rachel you don't have too. Knowing your okay is good enough okay?" she just nodded shyly. Her cheeks had gone a shade of red.

Mark walked over to the bar and noticed them staring deeply at each other. "I'm sorry I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" he smirked as they both directed their eyes anywhere but on each other and denied all knowledge of even knowing the other existed. Mark couldn't help but laugh but manly put his hand on Finn's shoulder. "Mate, we're now heading down the road to the pub alright?" Finn nodded and said he'd join them in a few moments. Mark winked at Rachel before leaving and couldn't help but notice the glare Finn gave him. Yep Finn defiantly liked this one.

"I'm sorry about him" Finn felt embarrassed for the first time of the company he kept. Normally they were okay to take out but tonight they were loud and getting increasingly drunk. It was normally down to him anyway to keep them in check as it so clearly shown as he was the one helping them stand up and walk them out of the club. "I'll see you next week yeah?" Finn asked hopefully, holding up Peter as he slumped down only being supported by Finn's arms under his shoulders.

"Yeah" she smiled softly and watched him until he walked out of the door and carried on putting the glasses away she felt someone behind her and turned around slowly knowing whom it would be. "What do you want San?"

Santana laughed. How did the little midget know it was her from just knowing someone was behind her. "I knew it was you by the tapping of your 6 inch heels" she replied confidently before pulling more glasses up for the night.

"So who's the hot guy?" Santana bite into her lip as she poured herself a beer and began to drink the liquid while Rachel huffed and cleaned up after her as she split the majority of it on the wooden bar.

"That 'hot' guy was Finn and he is nice so don't you be getting any of your ideas…" Rachel knew where this was headed. Santana had tried to throw so many guys her way over the last few months that she had often avoided her while they worked which was hard as it literally them two most nights but yet she still made sure they spent as little time together as they could. She knew that Santana meant well but all the guys she kept introducing her too were creeps, just like the guys tonight in the corner. No one would ever understand Rachel and her crazy nightly routines but also her job and why she needed it.

"That guy was watching you all night, you know that right?" Santana smirked devilish at her colleague. Despite their banter they were close friends yet they acted as if they weren't. If the other were in trouble then they would soon be there for each other. Rachel knew that if Finn didn't come to her rescue earlier tonight it would have been Santana for sure only moments later.

"If you know that what have you been doing all night?" Rachel smirked back at her friend knowing she had her beat.

"This is totally getting side tracked Berry. But that tall giraffe guy was eyeing you up all night and I'm surprised he didn't make a move" Santana said with confidence. She had been around men another to know and pick up their motives and personality. She knew Finn was interested in Rachel yet she could tell his interests weren't the one-nightstand sorts.

"Well it's getting late, I'm going to go sign out and go home okay?" Rachel sighed. Tonight had been eventful enough as it was. She needed to go home, get into a relaxing bath, surrounded by candles and spent the rest of the evening trying to get the thought of Finn out her mind. It didn't work though. Every man who sounded like him on the subway back home made her head turn sharply, everyone who brushed against her in the night time rush made her jump, yet made her skin tingle in the same way it had done earlier when he held her hand.

/

Finn was in the fifth or sixth nightclub that night. He had lost count; even the stamps over his hand were beginning to merge all in one as they stamped over the last. He couldn't even remember what they had been drinking but all he knew was the wall in front of him seemed to be moving. He couldn't remember even picking up anything other than beer and here he was with a girl on his lap. He looked down to see she was practically in underwear. Her tongue was currently gliding its way up and down his neck, sucking gently at his sensitive spots making moan. He saw his colleagues around him, they were getting much heavier with their girls and his boss had already left off into the back of the club with the eager blonde. It was then that made him stop what he was doing. He felt her tighten her grip around him. Her hands beginning to pack with the buckle on his jeans, slowly untying it and revealing the fresh air to his boxers. Before her hand made contact with him he reached for her hand moved it away. She moved to his ear.

"Don't you want me to touch you baby" she whispered huskily into his ear, sucking at his earlobe as she broke the close contact and tried again to move her hand down lower. Finn's will was strong but he was almost giving in. in that second he began wondering why he wasn't letting this woman he barely knew pleasure him. Everyone else was letting their girl do it, why wouldn't he. And then it flooded back to him. He could see her face, blurry, but she was there. He didn't want to do it because of the girl he had only met a few times. He then looked up at the girls face in front of him, and realized who she was. It was the bargirl where Rachel worked, she was here, oh god what had he done.

"I can't…umm… thanks bye" He quickly stood up, picking her up gently and putting her on the seat before he rushed out, she stumbled his way through the exit and called one of the available taxi outside to take him home. Why had he done that? Surely she'd go tell Rachel now what sort of guy he was.

/

The next day at work Rachel was 5 minutes late; she expected a scolding from her boss who only seemed to notice his workers when they were late. He'd never take into consideration that Rachel normally arrived 10 minutes early and also left late, nope, never. She sighed and put her bright red coat onto the hook in the back and went through into the bar area. She noticed Kurt, her boss coming towards her at a mighty pace. She held her breath knowing what was next.

She breathed in and out slowly. "Rachel, we are not employing our staff to arrive late, are we clear?" he firmly declared. Rachel nodded and apologized. She instantly muted under her breath the second he went that he was a wrecked old man who would never find someone to love him and went back to her work.

"You know your boy, he's a good kisser" Santana slurred into Rachel ears. She shook her neck back forcing Santana to move away from her. she didn't need to hear that. And since when was he her boy. She didn't even realize though she had already hooked Finn's name in her head to "your boy".

"I don't know what you mean..." Rachel huffed and carried on piling the glasses on the stand ready for when the customers came in. so far the bar only had a few of the regulars who Rachel now knew on a friendly basis. She smiled at them as she got them their regular drinks and went back to Santana who was sitting on the edge of the bar, her legs dangling and swinging as she waited for Rachel to come back over.

"F-inallly" Santana exclaimed. "So, you know sometimes I pick up extra shifts with Quinn at that bar across town?" Rachel nodded. She filled the glass up half full and handed it to Santana who smiled false at her before downing the beer.

"Well, we bumped into your boy and his friends" Rachel finally stopped moving when she heard those words. She knew Finn was taking care of the guys, she could tell because he hadn't drunk the whole time he was there and seemed to be helping the grown men leave the building. But hearing him being in one of those clubs secretly broke her heart. She knew what happened to guys who went there, she had witnessed it once when Santana had took her there for an extra shift as they had low waitress staff and offered to pay her double the normal pay. Who wouldn't take that offer? But she vowed to never go back, no matter how they paid her.

"Santana please don't tell me anymore" Rachel turned her head sharply away and headed for the door that took them out back of the bar. She stood by the lockers which they all been assigned and leant her back into the cold metal. She felt the unwanted tears begin to drip down her cheeks and saw Santana apologetically smile before she handed Rachel a tissue. Rachel smiled and took the tissue, wiping away the tears and blew her nose into the wet paper.

"Rach, what you didn't let me finish saying was, Finn was in there, and I had him, he didn't even realize it was me actually, but the second he realized who I was he left. He just left Rach, and before he recognized me he wouldn't let me do anything"

An instant smile edged its way onto Rachel's face. "Your sure Santana?"

Santana laughed. "Yes Rachel, he was clearly worried what you'd think so he left" she couldn't help but notice how happy Rachel looked. She hadn't been this happy in years. Despite acting like they hated each other, Santana always knew she'd be there no matter what and Rachel knew Santana's remarks were only a were only her way of saying how much she loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

Having to wait an entire week again to see Rachel had been torture for Finn. He had debated every night just going to the club and seeing if she was working and making up some excuse about needing a break just so he could talk to her again. He missed her voice; the way her tone soothed every aching bone in his body. He loved seeing her smile it made him feel special, like he was the only guy in the world she'd ever want to look at. He hardly focused on his work during the week. Despite his thoughts of Rachel he also had the guilt following him around like a lost puppy of which he almost slept with that girl that night too. He knew he hadn't done anything but the idea of another girl touching him made feel sick to his stomach. The only girl he'd ever want touching him was her. _His_ Rachel. He wanted to feel her against his skin it burned him inside. He could imagine the way she'd smirk as she removed his clothes and whispered dirty thoughts into his ears.

"Wow dude, what are you thinking about? You're almost drooling?" Puck hit his arm knocking him out of the daydream he was having. He paused and looked down at his inflamed bulge in his pants before looking up at his best friend. And coughed awkwardly.

"Nothing, nothing at all" He hummed quickly before typing more of the report into the computer. Puck gazed at tutted at him.

"You got it bad Hudson" He laughed and carried on typing at his own computer.

Finn knew he was right. He had it bad. He had it so bad that she was all he ever thought of. Her face was like the only image his brain could complete at any time of the day. Her voice was the only sound he heard whenever he looked around. One more day he thought to himself happily.

"You know that girl you were getting with Finn?" Finn shuddered at the memory. Oh god she was one of Rachel's colleagues wasn't she. What if she told her already? What if she didn't speak to him again? He wouldn't blame her but he knew he didn't want it to happen.

"What about her Puck?"

Puck rolled his eyes at the hostility in his friend's voice. He knew how much Finn wanted the dancer and also part time bar staff. He could see why though he'd never mention her hot body to his friend, knowing him he'd probably start punching at him. "Do you think she was good? I kind of want to try her?" Puck grinned.

Finn grunted. "Dude, that's a girl you're talking about". He may not be like his friends but he knew one thing he did have and that was respect. He could have easily kissed or made a move on Rachel so many times in the moments they've met but he didn't want too. He knew she was something different and to make sure he had a chance he had to take it slow, even if it was slowly killing him and making him shower more throughout the day.

/

Rachel had been like a completely new person since Friday night. She dressed more comfortably and seemed more at ease behind the bar. She smiled to the customers and made conversation when it happened. Santana had noticed the change in her friend and even though she teased her to no end, she was happy knowing she was seemed to finally come out of her shell, even if it was over a man. She couldn't take it anymore and pulled her to the side.

"What San, I'm trying to work?" Rachel irately replied. She had been halfway through cleaning the bar up ready for the night ahead when she felt someone pull her arm and her body involuntary followed to avoid falling over.

"Rachel, what's going on with you? Is this because of the green giant guy? Because if it is…" Santana continued. Her fierily side was being reveled and yet a caring side of her Rachel hadn't seen yet. Was she really trying to protect her, like wasn't that a thing a friend would do.

"Anyone would think you care Santana" Rachel grinned and gently nudged her arm into her shoulder. Santana laughed.

"Hobbit if you ever tell anyone I actually give a crap about you that will be the last time I speak to you, got it?" Rachel nodded and smiled.

"Of course San" She walked back out to the bar and went over to a customer, pouring them a glass of beer before sipping her iced water she prepared earlier for herself. She couldn't help but think about what Santana had just said. She was right; she had changed since getting to know him. She had always been alone, her dad's moved away the second she went to college leaving her to fend for herself and get this job as a last resort, she never knew her mom and quite frankly was fine not knowing her, her friends from school all moved away and were married and that just left her in this big city. She had never had proper friends before and no matter how weird it felt to say it Santana was the closest person in her life to finally becoming one. She couldn't shake the smile off her face all day knowing that Finn's firm always come in on Friday night's.

Santana left Rachel behind the bar and went towards Tim, he was the sound and lights tech guy in charge of the shows on a Friday night. She had told him her choice for tomorrow night and he informed her they were waiting on Rachel's chosen song.

Paul, the club owner and Santana's boss walked over and handed Tim a piece of paper. "This is Rachel's song" He pushed out his shoulders and walked back out to towards the office where he spent the majority of his time during opening. They hardly saw him unless anything wrong happened and he barely spoke to them unless it was necessary.

Tim rolled his eyes before he slipped the piece of paper towards Santana. "She would never do that…" She gasped. Her hand had covered her mouth in shock and even Tim shadowed her reaction.

"Santana, I have to do this you know that right?" Santana nodded and understood. If Tim didn't follow Paul's instructions he would surely get fired so it was easier to go along with his orders. She wanted to speak to Rachel but she could see how busy she was and knowing her she was already stressed about the following night for other reasons than her song choice.

/

Finn paced around his apartment solidly since he arrived home from work until he heard his front door buzz. He had been waiting all week yet a few hours before he'd see her again he had suddenly got nervous and found all this hidden energy, which meant he couldn't remain still. Puck came inside and sighed at his friend. He knew the sooner he got him to the club the sooner he'd sit down and chill out. He took him by his arm and let him get into the taxi with their other colleagues and headed towards the bar.

They arrived promptly and were taken to their table at the front. Finn offered to buy the drinks, he also hoped Rachel would be there so he could talk to her as well. But when he got to the bar she wasn't there. He felt himself sulking til the girl he had kissed and had on his lap tapped his shoulder. "Hey there" She winked.

He backed away, the memories from 7 nights ago returning promptly. Oh god what if she had actually told Rachel. How would he even look at her again? She remembered him that was never a good thing. "Umm hey" He played it cool, trying to act like he didn't recognize her.

"So green giants, let's cut the crap, you like my girl berry right?" Finn couldn't believe how forward she was. He gulped and nodded.

"I ummm" He was lost for words.

"Face it I know your secret. No one has ever not let me go down on them, like never so I knew you liked someone. And my friend talks about you all the time and she's all smiley and it's stupid so" Finn couldn't stop the grin on his face. Rachel really talked about him?

"Well, I kind of like your friend over there" She had pointed towards Puck who looked at Finn suspiciously. Finn laughed knowing that wouldn't be a problem with him. "So, if you get him for me, I'll let you know what your surprise from your lover tonight is" She bargained. Finn couldn't help but admit he wanted to know what the surprise was. All week he had awakening dreams of Rachel and they were getting more graphical throughout the week. He grinned before calling Puck over.

"Puck, this is…" He paused and remembered he didn't actually ever get her name.

"Santana" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you" He gave her his half smile and kissed her cheek, allowing his lips to linger against her sun tanned skin. Finn rolled his eyes knowing if he didn't get out of this situation soon he'd end up seeing something more than he wanted. After all this was his best friend and surely hear about their wild sex stories for the next few weeks until he found someone new to discuss with him.

"I want my deal" Finn spoke out, breaking the contact between the two adults in front of him.

"Lace" she whispered in his ear before walking back to the table with Puck and climbing onto his lap.

Finn remained still in his seat as the lights began to flicker in the room. Everyone had sat down in the chairs around them and all began to sip their beers and cocktails knowing what was ahead. Santana wasn't on til after the break so she could happily in Puck's lap and keep him entertained as she played with his collar and ticked his neck. A part of her also wanted to watch how Finn reacted. She hardly knew this guy but knew he had already captured her friend in his trap.

The room went dark as a several dancer came and got into position on the stage. Tim gave them a count in before the music started. The lights came up in bright colours, flashing in different locations. A spotlight was focused on the hidden face of the girl who was in the middle of the stage. Finn breathed deeply. This was it he thought. He let his hands slip down his sides and he breathed slowly.

_The French are glad to die for love...__  
__They delight in fighting duals__  
__But I prefer a man who lives__  
__And gives expensive jewels_

The spotlight hit Rachel's face; suddenly everyone in the room saw her glowing skin and sexy red lipstick that only highlighted her beauty. She was stood on the small black chair. Her heels were digging into the bottom and her leg was rested against the support of the back. He couldn't help but remember every curve on her body like he had done every other time they met.

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,__  
__But diamonds are a girl's best friend.__  
__A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental__  
__On your humble flat, or help you feed your__  
__pussy cat._

Rachel began to sing the lyrics with a smile on her face, she brushed the stray hairs from her face and walked down the stage, she teased the male dancers around her as they began to dance with her, their hands roaming her body far to much for Finn's liking, when she went to the edge of the stage a few of the male dancers held onto her hands to help support her and get her down. She began to walk around the bar floor. Occasionally she'd stop and pose with a customer and sing a lyric into their ear.

_Men grow cold as girls grow old,__  
__And we all lose our charms in the end.__  
__But square-cut or pear-shaped,__  
__These rocks don't lose their shape.__  
__Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_

She sat up on the bar, Ryan, who was one of the dancers put, his hands around her waist and lifted her up. She swung her legs slowly as she sang the lyrics. Every now and then she'd bend down and stretch out her arm, feeling her skin tingle. She could feel the lace dig into her skin and would bend her head back often to make her skin feel the air again.

_*kiss sound*, Ah__  
__Come and get me, boys__  
__Black Star, Ross Cole__  
__Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it!__  
__There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer_

Ryan lifted her off the bar and she began to slowly run in her heels, she felt her body bounce in the lace corset that barely covered her skin as she saw the male dancers chase her around the bar and in between the tables. She couldn't help but giggle as one of them grabbed onto her arm and carefully lifted her up, so her legs were either side of her shoulder as she stretched the other leg out. She looked across the room and saw all the men captivated by her body. She had always worked hard to look good and it was often more of a delight than a chore.

_He's your guy when stocks are high__  
__But beware when they start to descend__  
__Oooo...Diamonds are a girl's best,__  
__Diamonds are a girls best,__  
__Diamonds are a girls best friend!_

She came closer to where Finns' table was and stopped on the small empty tabled across from them that had been left empty on purpose for the performances. She stood in the middle and began to sing to the guys that were surrounding her. She jumped down into Jake's arms and he swung her around til her feet touched the floor. She composed herself and headed towards where Finn was. He was beaming and slightly drooling at her lack of clothing. She had to shake away the emotion thoughts she felt when she was near him. She needed to be professional and that she would be right now. She could do this. The 100 acting lessons had to be used in this very second.

_'Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses!__  
__Diamonds... are a... girl's... best... friend!_

She made her way closer to him, brushing his leg as she rested on his lap, her spare hand going around his neck to support herself, she felt his hand eagerly hold her back, but it wasn't sexually like most guys would do and try put their hands on her bottom, it was in a safety caring way. She shoke her head and finished singing the last words of the song. She stared straight into his eyes as she sang them and felt that connection again. It was like this great spark that continued to light no matter how much she tried to blow it out time after time. She got up off his lap as a round of applause continued. She smiled at him before she back on stage and left out the back.

"I told you there would be lace" Santana winked and excused herself to go get ready. "Finn, if you want her she'll be in the second room on the right" Santana came back and soon exited to tend to some of the customers at the bar.

Finn remained silent, could he, would he? He didn't want to seem like his colleagues and just think of her as meat or objectify her but she had just practically sat naked on his lap and brushed her breasts against his face with force. He brushed his jeans down and lied saying he was going to the toilet. Puck saw straight through him and told him to be charming. Finn approached the bar, he saw Santana point to the door where he stood he went through the side way and knocked before walking inside.

He stood watching her for a few seconds. She was breathtaking. "Finn?" Rachel laughed, she was currently sitting opposite the large mirror in her corset, and she had now added a long thin cardigan to apply warmth to her body. Despite being tiny she still got cold easily and the bar was always air-conditioned. "How did you know I was in here?" She asked.

"Santana" He nodded slowly, he saw the glance in her eyes that told him she wasn't surprised that she had told him. He walked over to her and sat down on the chair next to hers. "You umm…looked really beautiful tonight" in his head he used a thousand others word among that one but he knew he couldn't seem like arrogant pig. He did believe though that was the first word that came to his head when she saw her sitting there. She giggled and her cheeks turned a shade of red. She had never been called that before. Many other words but never beautiful before.

"Well thank you" She smiled and brushed her hair into the side of her neck. She stared at her own reflection trying to not look over, but his face which never lost connection with own made her turn her head eventually. She couldn't help but see the way his eyes were currently burning into her. It was a good burning. It was soothing. Like he was going to take away all her troubles and allow her to feel something other than sorrow for the first time in her life.

Finn moved forward, he didn't see her resist him. Her eyes would give him that much. She saw his mouth edge closer to her own and moved hers to meet him halfway. The second their lips touched the chemistry exploded. His mouth moved faster against hers and his tongue soon found it's way inside her mouth. Her hands were wildly running through his hair as she lifted herself up onto his lap allowing her body to slam down against his shaft. He moaned louder and deepened his tongue inside her mouth.

"Whoa, Berry, you've got 5 minutes okay?" Santana walked into the room, her hand covered her eyes as she paused. She never thought she'd see Rachel in this position though in a strange way it suited her and knowing she was happy made it okay. She backed away and shut the door.

"5 minutes huh?" Finn grinned before his mouth attacked her neck without fear.


End file.
